


To be used

by xueyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: Merlin heals himself n pisses cu off w his mere presence have fun





	To be used

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread // written while listening to Tell Me - JAE

Merlin walked forth with only a slight limp, eyes narrowed in hopes that it might help him catch sight of his companion. Debris and torn bodies lay haphazardly at his feet, forcing him to continue to glance down every few steps. _To think he would do this much damage in his first outing_.

The silence around him was unnerving in all honesty, and he had half a mind to find his Master in hopes an annoying Romani would keep him sane. Alas, this could not be fulfilled. He’d lost the Master around two miles back, but he was sure Scathach would protect them.

A loud explosion in the distance and he heard that ugly guttural growl that was slowly becoming familiar, skeletal bodies flying up in the air before disappearing into gold dust. With a goal now set in the distance, he started for the treeline with new vigor. With a flick of his wrist, he healed his injured foot and began to run, only a twinge of guilt settling in his heart. _Sorry, Master_.

Another explosion and Merlin hardly flinched. A sword flew past his cheek and he merely dodged. It felt like the Berserker was holding him back, telling him in the language of violence to stay back. _Merlin wasn’t one to listen though_.

Arriving at a large clearing, he saw a battlefield in which even King Arturia themself would gasp in dismay. Humans laid on the ground in heaps with grotesque wounds, seeping with pus and blood, while skeletal warriors were seemingly dismantled to pieces, as if they were a child’s toy. Swords stuck out of the ground and into trees, body parts pinned down.

Looking away from the mini battlefield, he sought his companion, finding him slumped lazily against a tree. _Had he finished just before he’d arrived_? With careful steps, he picked his way over to the Irish hero, desperate not to make too much noise.

“Berserker.” Merlin called out, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. Berserker’s hand gripped his lance tighter, knuckles straining against thick gloves. Merlin frowned, carefully pulling his hand away. “Cú?”

The other man looked up at him, pupils blown to a great size but (thankfully) starting to slowly shrink. “Merlin give me a minute before you begin your jabbering.” His voice was gruff and slightly hoarse, his lips twisted down in a frown. “Do you happen to have some water?” Merlin pursed his lips before straightening up slightly, unhooking a flask from his pants. “It’s not much.”

“It’s fine.”

Red eyes blinked tiredly as the Berserker drank slowly. Merlin shifted awkwardly. _What to say to a person that would calmly tear your guts out if spoken to wrongly_?

“Magus.” Berserker’s voice sounded slightly clearer now at least. “Why do you insist on staying near me? I am strong and do not need your help.”

Merlin blinked. Wasn’t it obvious? Not only were they partners now, Berserkers need a defensive buffer whether they wanted to admit it or not. “Well-“ Merlin began before quickly being cut off.

“If you have ulterior motives, please do not work with me as you are.” Merlin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I already had to deal with that Queen much longer than I want to say. I do not wish to be thought of as a plaything. I am a King.”

Merlin’s lips quivered before a snicker slipped past. A snicker that quickly turned in to loud, obnoxious laughter. “You are truly interesting, Cú Chulainn! Truly! To think I would plot behind your back when you hold such immense strength… _do you lack confidence_?”

A blank stare was all that his laughter was met with and with an awkward shuffle, Merlin stifled his mouth with his hand. A cough and Merlin began again. “Berserker, I assure you, I only worry for your safety. I stay with you to provide support, not to gain something. I wish to watch you flourish.”

Red eyes slid quickly away from his face, a small blush appearing on blood soaked skin. “I assumed wrong.”

Another silence.

“No sorry?” Merlin prompted, a cheeky smile appearing on his lips.

“Shut up, Magus.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin!


End file.
